The Demise of Glinda the Good
by Twicked
Summary: There are certain moments in life that define you for the rest of your life. This is a story a moment that changes Glinda's life drastically, along with Fiyero's, Elphaba's and Dorothy's. This is a story of the moment that would change it all. Post For Good.
1. Pain

_**AN: this is a random drabble after for good. I will turn this into a chapter story if I get 2 reviews telling me to. I do not need a ton of persuasion as you can see. Hope you like it.**_

_**Pain**_

I trembled behind the large divider Elphie had pulled across the stone floor. I could hear the fight ensuing on the other side of it, loud and terrible. I clutched the grimmerie in my hands, and kept her hat that I had given her so many years ago at my feet. I slowly stood to move farther from the commotion and the grimmerie leapt from my hands and onto a table in the far right corner of the outclave. I slipped over to the book intent on taking it from its perch when a strange warmth spread over me. I hunched over the large volume with a sudden desire to memorize its contents. The manuscript flipped to almost the center of the work and it showed a strange fleeting language that was unrecognizable to me. I slide my hand across the page and the words skittered beneath my light touch, a break in reality at my fingertips. I unconsciously began to chant words of no meaning, as they spun through my mind, swirling through my hair and surrounding my skull. I was astounded by the feeling I got from uttering such simple things. I was broken from my trance by a loud and piercing screech from the other side of the barrier. I swept up the book and flowed through the screen to face the people behind it, no longer scared for my life. The warmth coursed through my veins and I found myself feeling powerful from the feeling of peace that ran through me. I glanced to the corner of the room and I saw the girl, Dorothy was it? And her little friends by her side. They were cowering in the vast reaches of the corner they hid in, and saw them staring at the other side of the room. I spun when I heard the sound of the girls little dog, Dodo, and saw the flimsy scarecrow clutching a thin girl in his arms. She had skin as pale as cream, and angular features. I looked down at my feet feeling suddenly shy, and in the center of the area there was a pool of dark green that glittered in the moonlight. I was shocked. Could this be all that was left of my closest companion? Did she truly melt her? I kneeled down beside the depression and glided my hand across the surface, ripples interrupting the smoothness of the pool. A single tear slid down my cheek and fell into the depths of Elphaba. I was transfixed in my reverie and flinched as I heard the girl behind me speak in her sharp voice.

"Glinda. Glin it's me. G-Glin? Glinda, what's wrong? Don't you recognize me Glin? It's me …Elphie."


	2. Hope

_**AN: second chapter of my fanficton pain. Due to its success, I decided to keep this story up. Cookies to all who guess my inspiration in glindas speech. Also I will no longer do disclaimers for this story, because it is so au, I feel I do not need to anymore. So enjoy.**_

_**Hope**_

I spun around to the girl, fury over taking me" "Excuse me? Don't you dare say her name. No one deserves to say her name except me, and the love of her life Fiyero, who has since then passed. You knew nothing about her! You're just another one of those girls' minions. You just killed her on the whim of the 'wonderful wizard'. Well new flash brat, he ain't so wonderful anymore. You're just his puppets! He's enslaving Animals all over our fair city, and robbing the gillikan, munchinland, and quadling country for its natural resources. He is a power hungry, wicked man intent on only ruining the lives of all that oppose him." I spat at her.

" I learned that much from her. She was the most wonderful, perfect human this region has ever seen. She fought for what was right and was SCORNED for it! Now do you think that's fair? I didn't think so. She was a hero the likes of oz have never seen. But she will never be acknowledged for it. No munchkinlanders textbook will ever acknowledge her, unless to tarnish her memory further. For all we know she could have been sweet lurline, returning to her crown jewel, to find it tarnished by the likes of those that follow the wizard. Her creatures were enslaved, and she was ridiculed for being different. I am sad to say that I participated in this shenanigan at first, but I soon saw her for who she truly was. So, she now lives only in my memory, as you have just killed such perfection as elphaba. So I bid you good day now, leave her presence. Leave kiamo ko . Leave me here now so I might wither and die in her mighty presence. Give me the dignity of that. Leave puppets, leave."

I turned from the shocked womans face, unknowingly aligning myself with the girl from can-sass. " And you. Don't even get me started on you." I spun away from them all, and sped to the outclave, to go and get her hat to adorn her grave. I would fashion a proper tombstone for her later. I felt a light pressure on my shoulder and I turned into a pair of beautiful eyes, the color of freshly upturned earth, flecked with mica. I would know those eyes anywhere. Those were Elphies eyes. I stared at the woman in front of me and I began to see other similarities like the line of her hard jaw, and the slight upturned air of her nose. She stared at me, and I faintly saw the scarecrow rising to his feet and reaching for her hand. She shook him off and stared forward at me. " Glin" she begged with tears in her eyes, " glin, don't you recognize me?" then everything went black. I could still here her voice haunting me thru the darkness. "Glin, please, Glin it's me elphie. Glin! " And then I collapsed.


	3. Deliverence

_**AN: Hey guys thanks for the reviews! It makes my day. So…enjoy.**_

_**Deliverance**_

I awoke in a dark, damp room that smelled of damp plaster, and covered in a musky blanket. Then it all came back to me. The grimmerie, elphie, the girl everything. I still could not reconcile the idea of them being one in the same. I mean elphie not being green, though magical was just not her. She became who she was because of her problems. Without her skin, she most likely would have became Nessa, and no one and I mean NO ONE wanted that .i propped myself up on my elbows and as my eyes adjusted to the light, I saw more of the room I apparently accommodated now. There was a small bureau in the corner with ornate religious carvings, with a lamp propped up against it. Next to the cot I was on was a small table with a note of crisp white paper sitting upon it. I reached for the note and barley grasped its corner. I opened it and found this…

_**Glinda,**_

_**Look, I know I am the last person you want to see right now, so I will see you later. I just want you to know I am fine. The water thing was just a rumor started by Fiyero and I so we could escape. I never thought THIS would happen. I don't know how you did it glinda, built you honest to the unnamed god degreenified me. I left a small meal for you behind the note. I know it is not much, but right now it is al we have. Just call for me when you are ready. Thank you so much glinda.**_

_**Elphaba thropp of the third descending thropp family.**_

Only she would use her full title after all that had happened. But no matter. I reached over to the table and grabbed a piece of bread. This was going to be a long day…


	4. Realization

_**AN: Hey, everyone sorry I have not updated in so long, I just kept forgetting to type this out of my notebook. So…enjoy.**_

After finishing my meal of bread and a watery broth, I curled up on my side. I was no longer in my large, shell pink gown, but instead in my shift only. Huh…elphie must have done it. So, content and no longer hungry I began to asses my situation. I must have some bit of magic in me, because apparently I used the grimmire to degreenifiy elphie. So now she was normal on the outside at least. As for fiyero…was the scarecrow him, or was he really dead? After a moment of pondering, I decided it must be him. Elphie would never cling to someone else like that. But how did THAT happen? Oh well. Tired off thinking I made a rash descions. "Elphie, hello?" in an instant she was standing next to me. I almost fell off cot.

"Jeez, elphie scared the living daylights out of me." She just smiled and nudged me. "Glin, are you ok? I know that was a bit of a shock for you. All of us, actually." She got her familiar crease between her eyebrows again. "Elphie, don't do that." I smoothed them out. "You'll get wrinkles." She chuckled and shook her head" and yes, elphie I am fine. Confused, but fine." And back with the crease. "What are you confused about? I can explain most of it for you, if you want." Again I smoothed out her forehead, much to her chagrin. "I just don't know…how…you…and…he…just… went poof!" I made a mushroom cloud with my hands. "I mean is that fiyero… or… someone else I guess? And you, no being green, and… wait, what happened to those other 3… and a half?" "They are in the basement playing cards." She said with a hint of smile." As for your other questions, yes, that is fiyero, I changed him into a scarecrow to keep him from dying in that field of corn, I do not know how in the world you degreenified me, but I owe you everything for it." I looked at her puzzled.

" Elphie, you do not owe me. It is present to know you are not dead. And since fiyero is also alive, I guess I get a bonus. But how in the world did I get the power to do…THAT! I mean I only got into the sorcery program because of you! You were always the gifted one! I still us a training wand for oz's sake. Why did I find such a spell, and not you?" she looked at me with pain in her eyes." Glinda, you have a gift. Do not put it down. As for the spell, well the grimmire works in mysterious ways. On second there is a spell to make monkeys fly, and then it is a recipe for pie! It shows you what it wants you to see. Apparently it decided to show you a skin color changing spell just in time." "But what language is that? I stared at it so fiercely, but I had no idea what it said, even remotely." I propped my self up "I believe it is a lost string of qua'tai from hundreds of years ago, back to the first ozma. I only understand small parts, even though qua'tai was my main language at shiz. Then again, I took a far more modern version than what the grimmire portrays. In addition it only shows certain spells, or parts of spells, so even if it was in modern qua'tai I would not under stand it without the rest."

After her realization she sat down on the corner of my cot with her head in her hands, thinking. After a moment or two of her in deep thought, I forced her back into reality. "Elphie, why do you not copy down all of spells, and spell parts that appear? Then we can piece it together, piece by piece, and figure out how to translate it. I'm sure it cannot be that hard."

She stared up at me in awe. "Glinda, we must! Having a transcribe able copy would do wonders for us. I must start!" she made a move to leave. I grabbed for the edge of her hem. "Let me help, I promise I will not be too much trouble." She gave me a doubtful look." Please." Her eyes softened. "Fine, but be careful." I nodded in agreement and we made our way to the door. Today was going to be fun.


	5. Fear

_**AN: So, hello everyone. Sorry this took so long. My mom just bought me a new writing journal and I write all of these chapters in it, and am too lazy to post them. Anyway enjoy **_

Fear

I was bent over the grimmire, reading while copying the words in a small papyrus notebook elphie had found in some closet. She would be translating and re-recording them once I finished this round. Right now she was with fiyero, explaining our plan to him.

They really did a good job hiding from us. And me. It still amazes me that I never noticed it was him. Now that I reflect on it, there were plenty of markers that he was the scarecrow. For example the singing, the dancing. Only fiyero would dance around that foolishly and feel no intense shame whatsoever. I mean look at dancing through life!

_**( AN: jumps into happy fan girl land to watch fiyero…" ahh") **_

And the way he talked, you could almost detect his voice. And when he talked about elphaba to the little brat you could hear the love explode in his voice. I should have known. I felt a wide smile spread across my face, a blush settling. I glanced up. "Well, think of the devil and the devil himself shall appear." Fiyero was standing in the doorway, and I could see a trail of straw behind him." Hey, glin are you ok?" he actually looked worried. Fiyero tigguear. This must be serious." Fiyero I am fine, just like I told elphie only about a minute ago. I am just having trouble with the spelling, and not chanting while I copy. I already have conjured 4 chickens!" I gestured to the small coup building in the corner. I saw him start to smile but it faded." You know you could just put a spell over it to copy. I mean, it would save a lot of time._** (AN: so many random an's in this, but shout out to 3mindy3, gooooo ALOT! For those of you who are now confused, go to 3mindy3's page and go to her alot link. So true, so very, very true!)**_

"Tried that. It repelled it back at me. Now my wand is shot and I have a bunch of pictures of my eye."

"Glin I need some help…"

"I'm all ears… or eyes as it may be." I set down the book. I mean really, fiyero, worried? That's almost as bad a thinking._** (* GASP*)**_

"Please, continue." "Glin, its elphie. After her rapid skin change, and having to deal with those 4 down there, and the grimmire, I think she is taking on too much!" I knew what he meant. I was just copying, and I was overwhelmed. Poor elphie." I could see if I could take care of the brats for her. Simple babysitting spell. I actually know this one thanks to you, and what you did to my baby in class. Poor thing.

But yeah I can handle that." He grinned. "Thanks glin I owe you one. Now if you excuse me I wish to go tell her she is freed from that one." He opened the door, and a black ball of fur exploded through the door, yapping all the way... he snagged it and stared at it. It was dodo. Or I guess Toto, depending on who you talked to. We stared into each other's eyes, mine full of fresh tears not yet spilt, his worn and dull, though they conveyed fear. We ran down the stairs and gaped at the door. It was wide open to the surrounding country side; and footprints were visible down the dusty red lane. Elphie came running down the stairs to us, while simultaneously putting her hair in a braid. "What is wrong?" she demanded." I heard running." I just looked at her with dased eyes, and I saw realization dawn on her face. I whispered 2 words to her, and her alone." They're gone."

_**AN: DUNNNN, DUNNNNNN, DUNNNNNNNN! I really had fun writing this one. Cookies to all who guess what Christmas carol was referenced in relation to a little black dog in this thing. And also cookies to who guess's what story Glinda's class baby came from **_

_**Bye, fellow Fanficers! Oh and you see that button…**_

_**Well… The rumors are true…**_

_**IT'S CLICKABLE! **_

_**(Ps. I have a poll running one my page for favorite story. If you like this go on, and say you like it. You can pick up to two. And while you are eat it, why not read some more of my stories. Might I suggest art class with 5 year old elphie, glin, and yero? And ignore the l-o-n-g- profile thing; I am in a contest with a friend.)**_


	6. Anger

An: ok, I know it has been forever since I updated, AGAIN and for that I am sorry, but I have worked out a new update schedule so I can start getting these to you faster. Every Friday, I will be updating this story, and if I miss a Friday, I owe you all a double chapter day. I think this will work. Anyway, here you go.

_**Anger**_

Fiyero came back a few hours later, looking a little worse for wear. Paint bled from his eyes like tears, and twine holding his face together was fraying delicately, looking all the like of hair blown from the skull, billowing, yet controlled. Here and there tufts of straw seemed to burst forth like a new days flower, witnessing the sun for the very first time, dew drops clinging to their fragile petals, as the rain splattered over the mass that made up fiyero.

He gave me no thought as he rushed up the stairs, the sooner to see his true loves face once more, even though the parting was brief. The love he felt for her astounded me, and perplexed me. The fact that one could love so much, and yet ask for so little astounded me. It was commending in my mind, thou these many moments later I could not combine the image of fiyero from shiz and beyond, with this new version, Elphie's version.

I knew it was wrong to think like this, and I mentally cringed, but back then I had been so sure about fiyero and I being perfect together. And while I had moved on, it still stung. Seeing them gets a happy ending together, while I was left to pick up the pieces of my shattered heart, after they left to spend a supposed eternity together, happy. While I knew now it was far from an easy ride, some small part of me still clung to that anger, making me sad and defiant the same time. Why had fiyero kept this from me? Why did he not allow me the dignity of letting him find her, and not delude myself into thinking not only did he love me, but we were getting married! Suddenly I was , "ow you stepped on me" pissed, or" my dress got stained pissed", but royally, epically, dangerously pissed. I had no quarrel with elphaba, we had worked out our differences over her sister still fresh grave, but he. He was going to pay for what he did. He nearly tore elphie and I apart forever, made my life a living hell, and ruined what I had thought of as a perfect life. All of it, torn from me in a matter of seconds. I rose then, flinging my clothe and thread aside, and prepared to give fiyero a nitpicking, hair pulling, knife hurling, heart breaking, heart shattering heck of a hard time. I was going to ask, and he was going to answer, whether he liked it or not.

AN: whoa, angry glinda has come out to play sorry if this seems a bit like a oc glinda, I just feel they never really talked it out themselves, so I am making them*cue evil laughter* there was a sad lack of elphie/yero fluff in this chapter, I know, but this is originally a glinda story, so I want to veer it back on its path. Anyway, please complete my three r's! Read, review, return! You have already read it, now just review and come back to read the next chapter and you will have done it! …please?


	7. Screams

AN: ok, I am so sorry this is a day late, but I got on to upload this chapter, and my computer crashed whenever I opened fan fiction, so I had my mom bring me to the local library when it opened at 10:30 am and I retyped it. Hope it was worth the wait longer an at the bottom

_**Screams**_

I burst into the room, to see elphaba picking through fiyero's straw, and setting it on a metal platter held above a few candles in order to keep him from mildewing. This sight was common to me, as she did it every time he got caught in a rain storm, or fell in the occasional puddle. My heart softened slightly, but it instantly snapped back into its uniform anger.

Elphie looked up and motioned me forward to help with a smile. I repressed a sigh and went to kneel by her. I might be mad at fiyero, but elphaba was my friend, and I did not want to hurt her nay more than I ever had. I pushed down a groan at the thought, because I knew fighting with yero would hurt her. The fire still smoldered in my soul, but it was quickly dying from the love thrown upon it from my care for Elphie. I would do anything for elphaba. After what I had done to her time and time again, I could not do this to her too.

I flexed my fingers slowly and even slower, I started picking straw out of his chest cavity. I rubbed the straw down carefully with a warm rag and set it on the tray, with my fingers nicking the edge. It hurt. A lot. I just stared at it, and watched it burn and fester and bubble, yet I felt no pain. It was like I was dead inside. Then again I am. I had been since oz knows when, though I first noticed it in my plush green velvet room in the emerald palace, and was shocked. How could I not be happy I had thought? I had the perfect life, I thought I had the perfect boy, but life still seemed…empty. Like the area where my heart had been at shiz had just up and disappeared, leaving a gaping hole of nothingness in my chest that never went away.

I scrunched my eyes together and shook my head. No time to think about that now. I just kept picking and dry8ing. Drying and picking. I was more careful setting the straw on the platter, for I knew if elphaba saw burns on my skin she would worry, and that was not something I wanted to do. Slowly the burn calmed and sunk back into my skin, leaving a flaming red mark adorning my skin. I paid it no mind. Who cared anymore what I looked like? Not me. Certainly not more.

AN: ok, I know this seems really boring right now, but I am taking this somewhere I promise. All of this mulling over things and forced down anger at fiyero will add up to an explosive couple chapters. Anyway, I have not gotten reviews on this story in a very long time, and I am starting to be disheartened because it feels like


	8. Empty

AN: ok, here is the next installment…not much I can say about this…. Well, I do need to say that I have no new reviews from the new chapters. Should I be worried? I just feel like no ne is reading this anymore…

_**Empty**_

By the time elphaba and I had finished drying fiyero's straw, it was well into the morning, and I was about to drop dead. My fingers were raw and sore from the sharp straw jabbing into my fingers, sending sharp shooting pain up and down them until the numbness set in. my burn had settled until just a dull pink blotch covered half o the area burned. As I plopped down on the bed, I let the tears go.

Hard, earth shattering, body-thrashing sobs escaped my lips; my body quivering as it tried to force the depression away, but the cloud of darkness surrounded me. Slowly I let it envelope me, and the haze swept over me blindly, searching for anything that had not been torn to shreds in pain. My memoires of shiz? Gone. My time in the emerald city? Shattered. The only thing left untouched was the day before, but I knew somehow that it would be destroyed in the on slot.

All I could concentrate on was how much I wanted the pain to go away. I would give anything to let it go. But I had to stay for elphie, she was my saving grace.

But a thought popped into my head. Elphie had fiyero, and we never did talk much anymore, just slaved over the grimmire translating spells, while elphaba sent fiyero out day and night to try and find the brat and her duo. They could do it without me right? Something that wasted time prattling on about things of no importance. In fact, she would be relived if I left, as long as I kept there secret. A weight was lifted off my shoulders at the thought. I was free. Really and truly free. I could do anything I wanted. And right now there was only one thing I wanted. I leapt out of bed, grabbed my coat, and ran for the door.

AN: boohoo, cliffy sorry, but since I feel I am only writing this for me at this point (I mean, look at the reviews! Only 4 for 11 chapters!) I am giving myself liberties I would never do if I had people reading the story, because I hate reading cliff's, so I stay away unless writing for myself, or this story apparently, since it seems to happen a ton. Anyway, you the 1 or 2 people left reading this, I will update a way longer, way more dramatic, tying up loose ends, glinda loses it chapter to be out next Thursday, so I hope you enjoy it. Also, review with what you think she is going to do.


	9. Jump

An: ohmyoz, guys, I am so sorry it has been so long since I posted a chapter :( I completely forgot about this thing :( I am close to the ending, 2 chapter's maybe, so enjoy these last few :)

_**Jump**_

I slipped and slide down the hallway as fast as I could, my skirts entangling around my ankles as I ran, my eyes set up at my goal. The highest torrent in the castle was only a few hundred steps out of reach. I would make it. I had too. It was my only choice.

I clutched my cloak tightly around my body as the air cooled, small windows appearing on either side of me. I just climbed higher. I was so close to my goal…all would be fixed soon. My pain would finally let me be. I smiled at the thought. So much pain…

I jerked forward as my foot landed on air, having finally reached the top of the stair. I rock of panic settled in my stomach as I realized what I was about to do. I shook it off, and glided to the edge of the room, standing in front of the large viewing window. I could see for miles. Parts of the Vinkus I had never seen, and never would see. I reached a shaking hand forward, and grasped at the drenched stone, hoisting myself up to sit in the small opening. I stared down at the protruding boulders below me, and took a deep breath.

I could do this. I could do this. People did this every day, you heard about it in all the papers, and everyday a sign flashed across the ozscreen declaring some poor soul had killed them the following day. It was not like it was all that hard either. A simple push was all it would take. One second, and it all would go away. No more pain. No more dashed hopes. No more Glinda the Good.

I fingered the deep grooves in the stone as I contemplated my fate. Surely it would not hurt for too long. A moment, if I was lucky. Possibly a minute, if I did not hit it hard enough. I was a much better option than the others. A gun was too messy, poison too difficult, what other choices did I have?

My hand stretched up away from the clasp of the cloak, and straight to my necklace. In a moment, my cloak slipped from my shoulders, and was blown far beyond my range of sight, a splotch of black against a navy sky. No bother. I would not need it now.

With a shudder, I slipped my shoes from my panty hoe clad feet, and set them next to me on the sill, there once perfect white mottled with grass and dirt stains from hunting for Dorothy and the others. I sighed, and pulled my necklace from my tender neck, pearls flying beneath me, and I set it atop my shoes. At least elphie could make a little bit of money from there jewels.

I closed my eyes, and let a breath whistle through my nose, and I decided. I was doing this. I could not take this anymore. This…emptiness. With one last glance at the world, I pushed off, and I was flying.

Except I was not flying. I was falling. And it felt wonderful. I never wanted it to end, even as panic rose in my throat, threatening to choke me. My eyes widened, and I murmured a quick goodbye.

"Elphie. Forgive me. I just couldn't take it anymore."

And with that, I smacked into the battering rocks, piercing through my body as if I was nothing more than made of water, and I ceased to exist, my vision going black.

An: and that, my dear friends, is the demise of Glinda the good:( I started crying writing this:(


	10. Epilogue

AN: well here you guys go the epilogue. Been a long, difficult, sad journey to this moment, and I hope you all enjoy it

_**Epilogue**_

They found her body at 10 am. Elphie had came out to search for her after finding she was not in her bed that morning, and found her battered body laying in between the crevices of the rock.

She ran back to the castle as fast as she could to fetch a doctor, but it was too late. Glinda the Good, loved by one and all, was dead. Her body was nearly mutilated beyond compare, but they were able to gain a verifiable identity by the small tattoo on her right ankle, a tiny green E, only visible through a magnifying glass.

She was buried on the twelfth of June, in her freshest linins, a single lily resting upon her chest, encircled by her ice cold hands. She had no proper burial, just a simple ceremony attended by only her two closest friends. Her doctor was sworn to secrecy, and was later found vanished, presumably dead.

Elphaba and Fiyero never did discover why she was turned pale, as she became her inherited emerald directly after the death of their confidant and friend. They came to the conclusion the spell was tied directly to Glinda's life force, there for making the spell moot in her death. Fiyero eventually came across the band of rowdy fugitives, bringing them back to his lover, who sent them home in tears; her mind focused on the fact the one thing she had left of her dear friend was finished.

The two married soon after, and had a daughter, named Glinda, in her honor, but the child soon died after her birth. After the horror of losing two of the things most precious to them within a year, the two retreated from oz, never to be seen again as they slipped through the looking glass, there only possession in Elphaba's hands. A pair of weather wore silk shoes, and a broken pearl necklace.


End file.
